Legend of Korra: Legend of the Spartan
by Ur-Didact
Summary: When an evil like no other threatens Korra's world, another Legend may come to help. Publishing for this story is now resumed!
1. Prologue

_Korra's room…_

Korra slept in her bed, exhausted from a long day of training. Amon had been defeated three months ago, and his equalist revolution had fallen to pieces with his death. Her bending had been restored, and Republic City was at peace, and so was she. But then, there was a whisper in her head…

_"Avatar Korra…"_

Her dreams shifted to an older man, with arrow tattoos running all over his body, clad in traditional air nomad clothing.

_"Aang?"_ she replied.

_"Come with me, there is a pressing matter we must discuss." _

Aang seated himself on top of his flying bison, and Korra did the same. Appa took off, with the spirits of Aang and Korra riding on his back. The lights of the Republic City skyline hovered in the distance as Appa flew toward them.

_"Republic City..." _said Aang. _"…a place where benders may finally live in harmony. I am glad to see you defeated Amon, but I fear there is a much greater evil that is already present in this world." _

_"What could possibly be worse than a nutty guy with a mask who wants to take people's bending away?" _

_"An omniscient, omnipotent, and nearly all knowing being that seeks to consume all." _

_"…what?!" _

_"I do not know much, but I have felt this beings presence in the spirit world and the physical one. It is like nothing we have ever encountered. The knowledge and power it possess is immeasurable. You will have to learn much to defeat this being, Korra."_

_"But how am I supposed to defeat something with immeasurable knowledge and power?!"_

_"That is a question I cannot answer. You must ask he who knows ten thousand things." _

_"Who is that?"_

Suddenly, her vision of Aang and the spirit world began to fade away into darkness, until Korra could see no more.

_"Aang!" _she cried, as her vision began to fade.

Then, she heard it. A voice like no other that struck fear into her heart. It was low and gravely, but sounded like one thousand voices speaking at once.

"_Avatar Korra…" _

_"What…what are you?" _Korra whimpered.

"_I…I am a monument to all your sins."_

**End Chapter**

**Hello all, I hope you enjoyed. This is my first fanfic, so I am quite pleased with the pleasant reviews I've been getting. As a total Halo geek, this fic is sure to feature a very colorful cast of characters, and I do hope I'll be able to capture the personalities of the LOK characters correctly. On a different note, this fic isn't going to feature any romance, so just a quick heads up. Anyway, I apologize for the slow update, but I've been in Maine for a week. You can expect chapter two quite soon, perhaps even by later this evening! If you've got usggestions or critiques, feel free to PM me. Cheers,**

**The Timeless One**

**P.S. Review!**


	2. Fear

Korra awoke with a start, covered in cold sweat, and breathing deeply; her mind reeling from what happened just a moments ago. The words still echoed in her head. "_I…I am a monument to all your sins."_ She screamed. "TENZIN!" The words echoed down the stone hallways, reaching Tenzin's room. He was fast asleep, since it was 5 o'clock in the morning, and awoke with a start. He could hear Korra shouting his name over and over again from her room. Tenzin made a mad dash down the hallways in his pajamas, coming to a screeching halt when he reached Korra's room. "Korra! Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Tenzin! I was so scared!" She cried, and began to sob, tears streaming down her face.

"You'll be alright, but I must know what happened."

"Aang came to me in a dream, and spoke to me. He told me there was an evil greater than any other present in this world, that wished to consume all, and that I must seek help from "He who knows ten thousand things." But it's what happened after that was so frightening. As I was speaking to Aang, he began to fade, until I couldn't see him anymore. And then this…thing…spoke to me. It sounded like thousands of voice speaking at once, all twisted and warped, and I asked what it was. It replied "I…I am a monument to all your sins."

"I wonder…no, that can't be true." Tenzin muttered to himself.

"What?" Korra asked.

"There are various tales, each differing slightly, that tell of beings of infinite wisdom and power, who faced a great evil. They created seven rings of great power, which allowed the wearer to defeat this great evil. But alas, they are nothing more than myths. No one has ever been able to recall this great evil, nor the seven rings of power. But Korra, if my father appeared to you, and warned of a great evil, you must seek help. "

"But I don't know who "He who knows ten thousand things" is!"

"His name is Wan Shi Tong…"

"As in the spirit?" asked Korra.

"Yes. My father encountered him once, but he was not welcome in Wan Shi Tong's library. He barely managed to escape, and Wan Shi Tong sunk the library, as he felt the knowledge my father sought would only be used to further warfare. However, it has been many years since the library sunk, and the ever changing landscape may have uncovered a fraction of it again. You must journey to the Si Wong Desert, and seek out the library. It is our only hope to shed more light on this "great evil." You leave tomorrow."

_One day later…_

Korra had gathered Mako and Bolin to join her on her quest, as well as a small company of metalbenders who had experience sandbending. Three fully loaded flying bison would take them to the desert, where they could begin their search.

"Alright, we take off in twenty minutes. We'll make camp near the last known location of the library, and search for any obvious signs of a large structure in the desert" Korra said as she stood in front of the group.

Twenty minutes later, three flying bison and 18 people lifted off the ground, heading toward a barren wasteland.

**Greetings readers,**

** This has been re-written to remove the part about the Master Chief, since the Chief will now be inserted in such a way that it works within existing Halo canon. (Halo 4, Halo Silentium.)**


	3. The Library

It had been three days, and nothing had been found. The endless wasteland of the desert had presented nothing of any interest to the group of travelers.

"Look, down there!" shouted one of the metalbenders.

Korra squinted, trying to make out anything of interest against the monochrome backdrop of sand.

And then she saw it. It was about the size of a small hut, but she knew that was the library. It had to be.

"Take us down!" she shouted.

All three flying bison quickly descended on the ground, about ten feet away from the structure. Korra jumped off, and ran over to it. Ornate carvings decorated what looked like limestone, and a small window at the top provided a perfect entrance point.

The leader of the metalbenders, Jorel Sulu, approached her from behind and spoke.

"My men and I can lower chains down the inside of the tower to get us to the ground floor."

"Great, can you start moving people down?

"Certainly, Avatar."

One by one, people began slipping through the opening at the top and lowering themselves down on the chains the metalbenders had set up. After about ten minutes of climbing, they reached the ground floor, and ignited some lanterns, which illuminated a small portion of the library.

Darkness surrounded them, and small piles of sand rested on the floor. Then, a voice came from the inky blackness.

"Curious, humans in my study once again; and an Avatar at that. You have much courage to come here, especially since humans are no longer welcome in this place."

A large barn owl slowly emerged from the shadows, an air of authority and wisdom surrounding it.

"I am Wan Shi Tong, He who knows ten thousand things. Why have you entered my library when you have not been invited?"

Mako was the first to step forward. Bolin cowered in terror behind Korra, who remained silent.

"Wan Shi Tong, we only come to this place with an urgent matter, we did not wish to come uninvited, but I fear it was our only choice. Avatar Korra had a vision, where she was warned of a great evil by the spirit of Avatar Aang. However, something interrupted this vision, and spoke to her. We humbly seek your guidance in this matter." said Mako.

"A great evil...you sound just like so many others that came here. Seeking knowledge for your own gain under the guise of goodness. Prepare to meet your demise."

Bolin ran from the scene, screaming like a child, but the others held their ground.

"Wait!" shouted Korra.

"The genuine concern in your voice is intriguing. I will hear your case."

A huge sigh of relief escaped Korra. "Thank you."

"Last night, Avatar Aang came to me in a vision, and spoke of an evil beyond any other. I asked what it was, and he instructed me to ask you, "He who knows Ten Thousand Things." But toward the end of the vision, it was was interrupted. Something spoke to me. something else that wasn't Aang. It sounded like a million voices all warped and twisted speaking as one. It said "I am a monument to all your sins."

A still silence hung in the air as Korra finished her story. The giant owl took a moment to ponder what she had said.

"Humans, do you truly know where your bending came from?"

Mako spoke up. "There are different stories for each style of bending; badger moles for Earth benders, dragons for fire benders-"

"But can you prove those stories, or shall they forever remain just that: stories?" Wan Shi Tong interjected.

"There is much more to this world than you know, humans. For many thousands of years, I shared the knowledge here freely. But then, people began to explore places of the library that were off limits. They found many things that they did not know what to make of. That is why I closed the library. But now, you have come into contact with something much older than this world. You were never meant to discover this knowledge, but I can no longer keep the truth from you."

The form of the giant barn owl began to waver, rippling on its surface, and then it dissolved.

"Where'd he go?!" shouted Korra.

"I have not left you." came a voice.

A small metal sphere with a glowing orange eye came forward out of the darkness.

Korra and the metalbenders took an offensive stance.

"What is that?!" said Mako

"This is my true form, humans. Allow me to reveal to you my true identity. I am Contender Class Artificial Intelligence Offensive Bias."

Perplexed looks came from the group, but they did not drop their offensive stances.

A simultaneous "What?" came from the group.

**Hey guys,**

** This has also been re-written to work within existing Halo canon, and down the line it will make a little more sense. I have resumed writing for this story after putting it on ice for a while. Expect longer chapters and more frequent updates after this. If you've got ideas, PM me. **

**Cheers,**

** Ur-Didact**


	4. A word from the author

Hello all,

I know there has been some level of anticipation for the next chapter of this story, and I assure you, it is coming. However, some of the story is going to receive revisions before the next chapter comes out. First of all, revealing that the Avatar World was created by the Forerunners in the first three chapters is pretty lame. Secondly, I'm at a mild dilemma. I'm having a conflict as to whether set this after Halo 3 and deviate from Halo canon, or make it work within existing Halo canon. (Forerunner Saga, Halo 4, etc.) To those of you who review, keep them coming! They're useful to me as an author! And to those with predictions regarding the Flood...know that the tide is coming. Also, there's going to be some crazy stuff happening down the road, and our favorite super solider will obviously show up a little later. Feel free to PM if you have something you'd really like to see happen, or some brilliant idea. For now though, please just wait a little longer.

The Timeless One


	5. Revelations

"What?" said the entire group.

"That thing killed Wan Shi Tong!" shouted one of the metalbenders.

"Get it!" said another.

Chains flew across the room at the metal sphere, only to be repelled by a glowing blue surrounding it.

"By the spirits..." said Mako.

"You may attempt to harm me all you wish, but it will do you no good." said the sphere.

"You...what did you do to the owl!" panted Korra.

" I _am_ the owl, human. What you saw was merely a hardlight manifestation of a form that would make sense to your culture."

"Hard...what?" she said.

"Hardlight. At the present, it is beyond your understanding. But come, this conflict does not assist our mission."

"Oh no! We're not just going with you! Not without a lot of explanation first!" shouted Bolin, who had returned from his hiding place.

Murmurs of agreement circulated throughout the group.

"I still don't know what that thing is..." whispered Korra to Mako.

"Neither do I, it almost looks like something Future Industries would make..." he replied.

"It must be! Sato is trying to get back at us with whatever that thing is!"

"Korra, don't jump to conlusions!"

"I can hear you quite well, do not thing I am incapable of collecting audio from a mere fifteen feet away. I assure you, my origin is far more complex than simply rolling off an assembly line on this primitive planet." said the sphere.

Silence hung in the room, the air stale and old. Nobody moved a muscle. The entire group was so utterly confused by the floating ball that they were unable to execute any course of action.

"If we listen to you, will you let us go without hurting anybody?" asked Korra.

"Of course. But it is not I who will be doing the talking. You will need to access the Domain." replied the sphere.

"The wha-"

"The Domain, or in your culture, the "Spirit World.""

"Korra, you have to meditate. We'll watch you, and make sure ti doesn't try anything funny." said Mako.

Korra sat on the sandy floor, the dust "poofing" outward as she sat. She crossed her legs, and assumed a meditative pose. Her eyes slowly closed, and glowed.

_In Korra's head _

_Korra searched inside herself, trying to access the Spirit World. Her mind was strangely calm, and it was not difficult to enter. She stood in the center of a grassy plain, and all her past lives appeared before her eyes. The most recent one walked toward her._

_"Aang..." she said. _

_"Korra."_

_"What did we find...that thing. What is it?" _

_"That is a question I cannot answer. You must search deeper into the Spirit World than any before you. Much like the physical world, there is more to the Spirit World than you could ever know."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"Nor do I. The part of the Spirit World that you must access is beyond the understanding of any past Avatar. It may be beyond you, but it is your only hope to save the world. Focus Korra. You must reach deeper inside yourself..."_

_Korra focused all her will to opening a path deeper into the Spirit World. The landscape around began to melt away and change into an inky blackness dotted with small specs of light. _

_"Where am I..."_

_A huge pillar of light came from her left, and she whipped around to see where it came from. A massive thing was floating in the blackness, and had shot the beam of light. It vaguely resembled an airship. To the left another thing of similar design exploded into a million different fragments. _

_The landscape changed again, this time to three beings around a table in the center of a huge chamber. _

_"The enemy must be sent home, and taught to stand with the galaxy, rather than rail against us and take what they desire. The mantle shelters all." the first one said. _

_The second one spoke. _

_"Didact, you make a fair, if uncomfortable point. You have my support. Librarian, will you likewise follow the mantle as the Didact suggests._

_"Yes Master Builder." the one called Librarian suggested. _

**(Author's note: If you've played Halo 4, you can see where this is going. If not, search "Halo 4 Terminals" on Youtube, and watch them. Then search "Halo CEA Terminals" and watch those. That's what Korra is seeing. I'm not going to bother re-hashing 45 minutes of videos, when you can just watch them for a better understanding and experience.) **

****Nearly two hours had gone by. And then...Korra's eyes shot open, and she slumped forward.

"What...what ARE you?" she said to the sphere.

"As I stated before, I am Contender Class Artificial Intelligence Offensive Bias."

"What..did I see. All that. What was it?"

"Fragments of the history of this galaxy."

"This what?" said a metalbdender.

"This Galaxy. A Galaxy is a system of millions or billions of stars, together with gas and dust, held together by gravitational attraction." replied the sphere.

Korra turned hid head and looked up at Mako.

"Mako...this world, everything we know, is so much different than I ever thought. We're just a little spec in a great big game that was played by somebody else. Somebody far more powerful than us."

"What did you see...?" asked Mako.

Korra explained everything she had seen. The Forerunners, the Flood, the firing of the Halo array. The Didact's quest to turn humanity into his mechanized soldiers.

"And at the very end...I saw something that was so strange. More humans."

"More humans...but how?" asked Bolin.

"Allow me to explain, humans." said Offensive Bias.

"My creators were preceded by a race far more advanced than any other that has ever and will ever exist. They were called the Precursors. All their incredible achievements were based on a concept called Neural Physics, which postulated that the mind could influence the physical world. My creators sought to understand Precursor technology, even though they knew they never truly would. And so they experimented. The Lifeworkers conducted experiments on humans in hopes of attaining a result where they could manipulate the world around them. Initially, a broad scope was determined, and they sought to have humans interact with a wide variety of substances. This was successful. Humans could manipulate rock and dirt, as well as unique metals like iron. However, any attempt made to test this on a liquid did not work. Thus, more experiments were conducted in hopes of interaction with liquid. These were also successful. The same was done for gaseous substances-also successful. A sub-experiment of the gas variety involved manipulating two particles in the air to react with each other to create and exothermic reaction, otherwise known as fire. However, these reactions could only be carried out with elements that had been altered on a level you would not understand. This entire world is composed of those elements. These various genes, perhaps the term abilities will make more sense to you, were given to a small, select population of humans. These humans have been breeding over and over again, and thus, certain people receive the ability to manipulate various forms of matter. Every person is born with the genes to manipulate all forms of matter, but the geas to use all four is only present in one person whom you call the Avatar. This process of selection was determined long ago by the Lifeshaper. They were indexed, along with millions of other species, and after the Array fired, they re-seeded these altered humans here, on this planet that had been designed just for them. This entire world was the handiwork of my makers, and was meant as a safe haven for you, where your culture could develop on its own without the influence of the Forerunners and the Reclaimers. But this world also served another purpose: To analyze the Flood, in hopes of one day providing a cure. That has been my task for the last one hundred thousand years. But there has been a breach in a research area that has spread very, very quickly. An entire Flood Intelligence, alternatively known as a Gravemind, was preserved to study the anatomy of the Flood. Perhaps this was unwise of my makers. This being was encased in a faulty stasis field, which, after one hundred thousand years, malfunctioned. I was in hibernation at the time, and unable to prevent this malfunction. But now I have awoken, in order to purge this world of the plague, I have contacted the Reclaimers."

"This entire world...built by aliens?" said Mako.

"I don't believe it. This is all some elaborate scheme by Sato." said the metalbender captain.

"Yeah, if we were never meant to discover this knowledge, and there's nothing we can do to help, why would you tell us, huh?" said Korra.

"Your role is purely political. The Reclaimers will arrive, and when they do, your people must be ready. It is your task to make peace between the Reclaimers and the people of this world, for they will surely view the Reclaimers as a threat." said Offensive.

"What the heck is a Reclaimer?!" shouted Bolin.

"The rightful inheritors of the mantle. They are your counterpart, and have advanced well beyond your society." said Offensive Bias.

Korra neglected to mention the giant figure she had seen in her visit to the Spirit World...

"Ah, excellent, I have made Contact with the Reclaimers! You must depart, and prepare for their arrival at once!"

"Korra, this is wacky. I'm sure Sato is behind this. Let's go." said Mako.

"Yeah...I'' have my men take us up." said the metalbending captain.

They turned around to look for the glowing ball, but it had already displeasure to who-knows-where.

Ten minutes later, the had climbed back out of the tower after one of the strangest experiences of Korra's life.

"I sure have a lot to tell Tenzin..." she thought to herself.

**End Chapter**

**Woo! Another chapter, finally! It's about time. I hope you enjoyed this. This was my way of integrating the Halo and Avatar Universes in a way that actually makes sense. Expect another update soon! **

**Ur-Didact**


End file.
